


build me up, break me down

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camgirl Rey, F/M, Library Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: What is it about libraries that make people so damn horny?





	build me up, break me down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been mulling over this for awhile and I finally manged to finish it! I can't help myself, I love voyeurism. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it!

At first, when he heard the soft moaning coming from just the other side of the shelves he was restocking, Kylo figured it was just a pair of stupid undergrads making out between the stacks. Again. What was it about libraries that made people so damn horny? Certainly, repression sought to be released, but in a library? The books held stories about people who’d done so much more, suffered a great deal, just so they could be used as an armhold for a couple who decided to swap saliva? Pathetic. 

With a scowl and on near silent feet, he stepped slowly around the shelf and peeked out at where the sound was coming from. Further down the way sat a girl, her legs hiked up despite the short skirt she’d opted for, leggings around her ankles. But while he expected to find a boy between her legs, his head diligently working away between her thighs, she was alone. Her right hand was moving, and given the small, blue light lit on the top of the laptop just in front of her, the pieces started to ease together of their own accord. Exhibitionism, he supposed, he couldn’t fault, even if he wasn’t too thrilled it was happening at his place of employment. 

He’d made up his mind to cut her off short, even if he was (admittedly) enjoying the show, when her head tipped back. Her left hand had slid up the white blouse she’d picked out and was massaging her breasts one at a time, playing with her already hardened nipples, and she bowed her back as her mouth opened in a soft ‘o’ of appreciation. A hot shudder rippled up his spine. He knew the curve of those lips, the small, button nose, the high color in her cheeks and down her throat. His cock hardened, and not just from the moan that echoed in his brain in real time. 

On a complete whim, and at the mercy of the three Jack and coke’s that he’d drank at the bar with Hux to celebrate them finishing their midterms, Kylo had bought a monthly subscription to a web cam site, one that promised “REAL AMATEURS.” While it might’ve sounded enticing to his drunken brain, sane and sober Kylo was not all too thrilled--until he’d come across Scav3ng3rGirl. Her feed had been simple: no gimmicks, no excessive, fake moaning--just her, getting it on in the most unassuming of places. She’d wink and bite her lip at the camera before tugging her blouse down to reveal her perky, pert breasts, and position the camera just so they could see her hands disappearing down her pants, her fingers dipping inside of her. She was nothing if not practical, and all the sexier for it. He’d been hooked, hadn’t bothered to cancel the subscription, and even had paid for more access to her personal feed once he’d gotten his second job as an intern for Mr. Snoke. 

He’d never, for the life of him, imagined that she went to school here. He’d never so much as made the connection between the dorms that she obviously occupied, and the similar ones he’d stayed in as an undergrad. At least, he assumed she was, given the nature of how her room was set up. Maybe she was an RA? Which was how she got away with not having to worry about anyone showing up when she did record videos in her room? 

The flood of questions stopped as she moaned again, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit. His mouth went dry as he leaned against the nearest bookshelf, knees weak to watch her pleasure herself. It was so much better in person, which he supposed shouldn’t have been much of a surprise. Her voice was soft and sweet, lips forming a small ‘o’ as she applied more pressure. He could hear the wet squelsh of her fingers pressing deeper, wrist angled in such a way that she had to be reaching for that sweet spot inside her. He’d seen her fuck herself with a dildo until she squirted from overly stimulating that spot, and had practically whited-out as he came from watching her. 

When she pulled her fingers from her snatch to wet them, bringing the sticky, soaked digits past her lips, he couldn’t help but mutter: “fuck.” 

Her eyes shot over to him and went wide as any deer trapped in the headlights of a car. Color flooded her cheeks as she pulled her skirt down over her knees and hiked her shirt back around her breasts. “Wh--oh fuck. Sorry,” she spluttered, wiping her hands off on armrest of the chair, then freezing when she realized what she’d done. 

“It’s--.” He stopped, just about to say ‘fine’ when really, he supposed he should’ve been furious. And embarrassed. He certainly couldn’t pass it off as him having just gotten there, and the way that his cock tented his pants meant that he wouldn’t be able to hide that he’d been turned on by the action, either. “Are you still recording?” He looked from her laptop, then to her, trying not to feel so self conscious about how quickly his heart was racing and how warm the tops of his ears had become. Fuck. How many people were watching her fuck herself, then get caught? How many people knew that she was being confronted about it? 

He shouldn’t have been so curious, let alone turned on . . . and yet. 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, before her expression turned coy. She turned herself in her chair so that she could throw her legs over the armrest, and spread them to allow him a look at her already sopping wet cunt. He could’ve died right there and been happy. It was one thing to see her through a small screen, another completely to see her in real life, dripping and filling the air with the thick scent of her arousal. 

“Why don’t you come here and give me something fun to sit on?” 

This wasn’t real life. This couldn’t be. The look she was giving him was too hot, a fabrication that came from a mix of looking at his computer screen for too long and having been studying for his own finals. The stress had gotten to him. Hadn’t it? The woman in front of him shifted her head to the side, considering his stillness as his brain struggled to piece the world back together. Her left hand reached down to part the slick folds of her cunt, and her right moved to rub her middle and pointer finger over her clit, taking the nub between the two fingers and squeezing it just hard enough to make herself shudder and squirm. 

“C’mon, please. I won’t tell anyone.” Her voice was breathy, like when she was on the edge of orgasm and didn’t want it to end just yet. Her lips twisted upwards, and it wasn’t until he’d come to stand just in front of you that he realized he’d been moving closer of his own accord, his brain obviously not having kept up with the reality of what was happening. Her nimble fingers moved to his hips, tracing her blunt nails over the tops of his jeans with just enough pressure to make him shiver and hiss, before she undid the button and zipper of his pants. Only then did his brain catch up with the reality of the situation, and he hastened to free himself, cock aching to be touched. She stroked him through the fabric of his boxers and he groaned, stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from making too much noise. 

“Just don’t show my face,” he murmured when she turned her face upwards to meet his gaze. Her eyes softened and smiled, left hand shifting to push the camera of her laptop down ever-so slightly. She got to her feet, kicking her leggings off and playing slowly with her clit as he moved to sit down, boxers pooling at his feet along with his jeans. The worn chair seat was still warm from her, and he watched with hooded eyes and a restless heart as she debated the situation standing right in front of him. He had to fist his hands on the armrests as she chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

“Don’t happen to have any condoms, do you?” she muttered. “I’m clean and I’m on the pill, but . . . I mean I could blow you--.” 

He shook his head, throat closing. He hadn’t even thought about any of that. “‘M clean, too,” he promised. “Promise.” 

She hesitated for just a moment, the pair of them weighing the words and promises of a near complete stranger. When she stepped closer and slotted herself between his legs, then turned to present her ass to him, he figured the risk was more than worth it. She shifted his legs closer together so she could straddle them, and it was only then that he was taken aback by the sheer size of her, or lack thereof. He could rip her in half if he wasn’t careful, sure that his thighs were thicker than her whole waist as she worked to bring herself over and on top of him. She shifted the camera once more, grinning as her face took up the frame while maintaining that Kylo’s face was hidden per his request, before finally sliding herself onto his cock. It took a moment for them to get the angle right, the girl hissing as she adjusted herself to take him at such an angle. 

“Sorry,” she murmured, leaning back to him. Her eyes were wide and glassy, her lips swollen from biting on them as she struggled to cant her hips just so. 

“Let me.” His voice was hoarse, throat closing up from the sheer pressure and pleasure. He moved his trembling hands to her hips. She hardly weighed a thing, and it was all too easy to maneuver her just right onto his cock, slipping her down over him like she was made for him. Her hands gripped his knees, nails digging into the skin, and she threw her head back when he found that perfect rhythm that made her groan a touch too loudly. He had to lean back to avoid being hit right in the face, to which Rey hissed an apology. 

“You keep that up and I’m not going to be able to keep quiet,” she spat, though her voice lacked any vitriol to make him think she believed it. 

He released her hips, managing to cant them upwards in order to fuck up into her. Instead, his left hand reached upwards to wrap around her throat, and squeezed ever so slightly. She’d said on her videos that asphyxiation was a kink of hers, though she found it difficult to execute properly without worrying about seriously hurting herself alone. Now, with his enormous hand over her neck, she whimpered and shivered underneath him. He felt her tighten around his cock and nibbled at her ear to hide his grin. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to try harder. Won’t you?” His right hand pressed her forward ever-so slightly, her breasts taking up most of the frame as he managed to find that perfect angle that allowed him to slip in and out of her with ease. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the nearly empty library, and Kylo didn’t dare hold himself back when there was still a decent chance of them getting caught. 

“Wanna feel you come for me,” he groaned, lips and mouth dry as he stared between them at where his cock disappeared inside of her, wishing more than anything he had the option to take his time. He’d lay her out and make a feast of her body, map out every last inch that made her happiest, have her trembling underneath him as he’d seen her do at the hands of a toy or fantasy suggested to her by a fan. He’d have her all to himself, without worrying about the others watching just on the other line. 

He watched the screen as her eyes rolled back up into her head and her cunt tightened around him, nearly sending him off as she began to shake and whine, low and guttural enough to make him wonder whether or not she was alright. When she came it was with a barely muffled shout, her right fist shoved in her mouth to keep from making too much noise, face screwed up. He wasn’t expecting the sudden influx of pressure or wet heat to set him over, too, but with a hoarse grunt all his own he filled her cunt with his spend, reveling in the idea that he--of all of her followers,  _ he alone _ \--painted her insides with his come. 

He was never going to be able to recover from this. There was no going back, so long as she’d let him continue forward. 

Given the way she turned to grin at him, lips swollen and eyes glassy, he didn’t think that would be a problem. 

“That was so much better than any of your shows,” he blurted, feeling his ears go red. Well. There was an opening to a conversation he wasn’t sure he was ready to have. 


End file.
